fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
VARS Series
= VARS-Series Cyborgs = "Whatever we were intended for, we're all here, now. And we'll find our future together." - Apollonia The VARS series - shorthand for Variable Augment Research System are a series of all-female Cyborgs developed in Renalia during the Ekris War. Developed as part of a Renalian military requirement to develop design testing units for the purposes of developing cybernetic replacement limbs and organs, the VARS series was designed to be be able to go beyond what most had considered the upper limits of what cybernetics were, at the time, capable of. The risks of Cybernetics are well-known: Cyborgs have a known tendency to succumb to both mental and physical maladies. There comes a point where a normal person can only undergo so much cybersurgery and augmetic enhancement before they either go insane as their minds lose the ability to maintain control of their enhanced bodies and integrated electronics in the condition known as cyberpsychosis, or suffer problems as their bodies cannot cope with the physical drain of their hardware, succumbing to what's known as cybershock. The VARS series was specifically developed to be not only heavily resistant to these conditions, but adaptable so they'd be more usable for research and development. In total, approximately 100 such cyborgs were made, but only a handful - under 20 - made it past the initial development cycles. There are now only a few of their series left, the best-known ones being Angelika, Sophia, Helia, Apollonia, and Annabelle. As they are genetically cloned and altered from one another, the remaining VARS units see one another as sisters. Appearance VARS Cyborgs were, during their development during the Ekris War, one of the most advanced cyborgs to ever reach development. They are, simply put, cutting-edge, even by relatively modern standards. Individually, each VARS Cyborg resembles a human woman, but with obviously artificial arms and legs, and the tell-tale Head Computer each VARS wears. Most, if not all of them, feature additional hardware that's quite visible; Sophia, for example, has a cybernetically-enhanced spine that gives off a tell-tale blue glow and her hardware features a distinctive red tinge. Apollonia is even more ambitious, with multiple additional mechadendrite arms that are used for surgery and mechanical repairs. Angelika is perhaps one of the most fashionable of the VARS units, featuring removable bio-augmetic wings based upon those of Valkyrie, which are believed to have been added by Angelika in an effort to bring her closer to Raviel, whom she looks at as a mother figure. Because of different permutations in their genetic code to optimize them for different roles, individual VARS cyborgs can look very different even though they are, genetically, clones. Sophia and Helia are notably taller and heavier than the others, being from the 48 series, whilst Angelika and Apollonia are smaller and with sleeker body structures. Annabelle is the oldest of the set, with her hardware outright archaic by the standards of the other VARS units, but this is primarily due to her patchwork repairing of her components. Noteworthy Attributes The VARS series have incredibly varied abilities depending on the make and model of their cybernetic enhancements. All VARS units have versatile hardpoints for their arms and legs that allow them to easily attach and alter weapon and equipment loadouts, prosthetic types, and more. An in-depth look at their subtypes is here. Individually, the VARS units all have advanced subsystems and extremely high-capacity head computers. VARS units are designed to synchronize with one another to share data and experiences with one another, as well, and are able to use this to coordinate with one another. = VARS Series List = The VARS series consists of 10 numbered series of units - 40 through 50. The first number in their ID number indicates what series they're from; the second indicates what number in that series they are. As such, Helia (41-3) is the 3rd unit in the 41 Series. Angie (44-1) is the 1st unit in the 44 Series. There is one exception to this numbering system: Sophia. Sophia was originally a 41 Series (41-5) and was redesignated as Angie's guardian, given a new production number (44-8). The primary production series numbers were as follows: 40: Prototype phase VARS units. None were left after the test batches, since they were either decommisioned or turned into other VARS units. 41: Military/Construction models. All have heavier frames for using heavy equipment, built-in armor uplinks, and the ability to use heavy weapons and armor. Helia is from this series, as is Sophia. Most 41 series VARSes were turned into Urban Combat Models, focusing on close-range weaponry and heavy armor. 42: Medical/Diagnostic/Engineering models. Apollonia is a 42 series. They have built-in retractable servo-arms and highly advanced head-computers with state-of-the-art diagnostic equipment. 43: Research Models. No known survivors. There was one model that had a regenerative system, but she was decommissioned and not much is known. There is nothing known about the other experimental models except for one, which Angelika terminated, which had experimental(and unstable) weapon systems. 44: Unknown, next-gen models. Angelika's design. Angie is the only known survivor of this production line, and the only known created VARS of the 44 series. Most believe that Angie was intended as the start of a new gen of VARS models. 45: Covert Operations Models. Had stealth systems and blur fields. All known models are deceased, but it's believed that DC's personal cloaking technology is based off of stolen VARS-based prototypes. 46: Ether Circuit Test Models. Supposedly, only one was created, and it was quite successful. Records show that this one, unique VARS unit was given Renalian citizenship. Her current name is Annabelle, working as a bounty hunter and law-enforcement agent in Iron Ridge. 47: Assault Model, with oversized powerplant. Developed to prototype the VTR series; almost all of them became murderous and psychotic over time. Most notorious example: 47-2. As of this moment, there are no 47 units left, but some of their equipment remains. 48: Unknown. As of currently, no data exists. It may be a production line that was scrapped or never made it off the test floor. 49: Siege Models. These VARS units were designed to directly interface with larger combat machines to act as a control system. The only known existing model of this type is 49-1, the one Red and company faced. 50: Commander model. Very little data exists, other than one was made and then decomissioned.